Warriors: Dark Nights
by Cool649
Summary: A young kit of CloudClan is attacked by a fox and almost all of his clan shuns him. He is being bullied by the other kits and members of the clan. He must decide: try to live with this shame or leave the clans for good. He meets some friends who try to help him with his life but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**ALLIANCES and PROLOGUE**

 **A/N: If you don't feel like reading the Alliances,scroll all the way down to read the prologue :)**

* * *

 **Alliances**

 **CloudClan**

Leader: Wildstar: large black and white tom with anicy blue gaze

Deputy: Eagleheart: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Berrystorm: pale gray she-cat with kind amber eyes and soft white paws

Apprentice: Smudgedpaw: brown, orange and black tom at the edges of the patches in his fur are all .

smudged

Warriors:

Owlgaze: brown she-cat with an excellent vision

Lightningclaw: black tom with very sharp claws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Lunapaw

Camopelt: brown and black tabby with amber eyes

Lightstep: gray she-cat with calm green eyes

Cloudfeet: black tom with whitepaws

Apprentice: Flairpaw

Wavetail: blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Applepaw

Zebrastripes: white tom with many black stripes all over his pelt

Airflight: orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Lunapaw: gray she-cat with lots of strange darker gray stripes with blue eyes

Flairpaw: dark orange tom with yellow eyes

Applepaw: reddish-orange she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Fadedlight: brown she-cat who's paws slowly fade to black

(Duskkit: brown-orange tom with curious blue eyes,

Dawnkit: orange she-kit with green eyes)

Heartsong: delicate yellow furred she-cat

(Expecting kits soon)

Elders:

Lavendereyes:frail gray she-cat with wise blue-purple-ish eyes

Shadedclaw: old black tom

 **SunClan**

Leader: Willowstar: gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Hurricanetail: gray tom with lots of black spots all over his pelt

Medicine cat: Earthclaws: friendlybrown tom with partly blind eyes

Apprentice: Treepaw: light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Echostep: silent black she-cat with yellow eyes

Falcontail: brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Sparrowflight: orange-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw: beautifulpale yellow she-cat

Freckletail: black she-cat with lots of white specks all over her tail

Apprentice: Clearpaw: white she-cat with light blue eyes

Salamandertail: black tom with large patches of orange and brown

Apprentice: Rushingpaw: swift dark brown tabby tom

Pidgeonwing: light gray tom with dark gray paws, ears and tail

Apprentice: Jadepaw: white she-cat with dark gray paws and blue ish eyes

Chillyclaw: light, almost white gray tom with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Silvertail: light gray she-cat with a silver tail

(Iciclekit: light gray slick furred she-kit,

Calmkit: gray she-kit; blind)

Elders:

Tulipheart: reddish wise she-cat

Burrclaw: battle scarred tom with dark brown almost black fur

 **Rainclan**

Leader: Foxstar: large muscular ginger tom with a hard green stare

Deputy: Fishjaw: blue gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Twilightfur: young black furred she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Warriors:

Horizonleap: golden furred tom with charming green eyes

Apprentice: Sparklepaw: orange furred she-cat with many little spots of yellow inher fur

Koileap: gray tom with a white muzzle and tail

Eclipsepelt: half brown and half white pelt she-cat

Apprentice: Pheasantpaw: fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Shimmerfur: shinny light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw: gray she-cat with aminty coloured pair of eyes

Violeteyes: black and white she-cat with violet ish eyes

Goldenfeet: black tom with a golden underbelly, paws, tail and face with green eyes

Apprentice: Hotpaw: slim warm orange coloured fur with bright blue eyes

Waspsting: black and yellow tom with sharp teeth and dark green eyes

Snakestrike: brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Birdwing: brown she-cat with a pale underbelly and blue eyes

(Expecting kits)

Elders:

Wolfhowl: dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Flowerlight: white she-cat with yellowpetal like markings on her paws and tail

 **Fogclan**

Leader: Marshstar: brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Deputy: Mistpatch: dark gray tom with light gray paws and three big patchs on his back

Medicine cat: Tealeye: black she-cat with one green eye and a strangely teal eye surrounded by a white patch of fur

Apprentice: Cheetahpaw: yellow ish she-cat with cheetah like markings all over her pelt

Warriors:

Cloverleaf: white she-cat with forest green eyes

Thistletail: gray tom with a slick tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Daypaw: pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Ravenheart: black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Carppaw: brown tom with pale brown paws and yellow eyes

Sorrelspash: calico she-cat with blue eyes

Stonefang: dark gray tom with sharp pointy teeth and blue eyes

Apprentice: Seapaw: blue gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Rushleap: russet furred tom with eyes almost the color of his fur

Iceheart: white tom with gray patches with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw: graceful she-cat whoms fur looks like it is dappled with maple leaves

Mossyheart: fluffy brown tom with moss green eyes

Brickpelt: reddish furred tabby tom with orange eyes

Queens:

Embercoal: orange long furred she-cat with black paws and gentile dandelion yellow eyes

(Sunsetkit: fiery orange she-cat with yellow eyes,

Rockykit: brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Polarfrost: white she-cat with blue-ish tipped ears and tail with icy blue eyes

(Driftkit: white tom with blue eyes,

Snowkit: white tom with brown paws, tail, underbelly and face; green eyes)

Elders:

Robinflight: old black tom with a brown underbelly and a twisted back paw

Finchwhisker: brown tom with a black underbelly with green eyes; Robinflight's brother

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The crisp night air blew silently across the familiar ground around apale gray she-cat and her multiti coloured apprentice. They fluffed up theirfur fluffed up to help keep out the cold gusts of wind. Suddenly the she-catnoticed

a black shape sitting on a rock not to far away from them. Theysped up a little and cameto a slow stop next to the black cat.

"I see you finally desided to join me on the way to the Moonpool.", The black she-cats teasing voice meowed.

"Aw, it wasn't that long, Twilightfur!", She meowed laughing.

"Pff, whatever, Berrystorm!", Twilightfur, the RainClan medicine cat, meowed shoving her gently forwards.

"Let's get going we don't want to be late!", Berrystorm chuckled, "C'mon Smudgedpaw! Let's go!"

"I'm comin'!", He called.

The threewalk silently until they made it to the little cave, well sheltered from the wind. Berrystorm scented the air and turned her head around to see Earthclaws, his apprentice Treepaw, Tealeye and her apprentice Cheetahpaw

making their way up the little hill.

"Welcome!", Berrystorm greeted, "So, how's the prey running for you guys?".

"It's all good!" Earthclaws and Tealeye replied in sync.

"You?", asked Tealeye.

"Good, good", Berrystorm replied, "All right, let's get started!".

They all trotted in one at a time andthey all fanned out around the Moonpool. Berrystorm lied down next to Twilightfur, with Smudgedpaw on her other side. Theyeachlapped at the water andslowly fell

asleep. Berrystorm listened to them breathe as she drifted intosleep.

She woke up to find herself in the fresh starry forest of the wonderful StarClan. She looked around at the beautifulscenery as a long furred tabby tom padded up from behind her. He sat next to her, as she gazed around not

even realizing he was there.

"Amazing, isn't it?", his deep voice rang out clearly. Berrystorm looked as if a tree had fallen right beside her! She felt her ears tipsturn red as she realized how startled she must have looked.

"S-s-sorry! You startled me!", she laughed, "So it's nice to see you Grasspelt."

"Ah, no worry. Nice to see you to. But their is a reason to why I have come to you.", He said seriously.

 _Oh StarClan, must be a prophecy..._ She thought.

"This is much more than just a prophecy." He said as if he read her mind.

"Heh oops", She looked at her paws.

Suddenly the forest around her vanished and she found herself standing in a dark clearing. She looked around for the tabby tom, but to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes wandered around nervously, until she spotted

something terrible, she was on the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest!

 _Gah! Why am I here?!_ She thought shivering at thecold eerie wind coming at her from all directions. Then almost out of nowhere, every cat that was a member of CloudClan, that were in StarClan, appeared all around her. They all started

to chant a very spine chilling prophecy;

 _"THE EARTH WILL OPEN TO FIGHT THE LIFE, OF ONE WHOM THRIVES THEIR HORRID STRIFE!"_

And with that she woke with a start, still shivering from that horrible dream. _I must find out who this cat is and protect them with my very life._

* * *

 **I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does, I only own the characters and this plot!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Explore

Start writing your story


	3. Chapter one A New Life

Start writing your story


	4. ALLIANCES AND PROLOGUE

**ALLIANCES**


End file.
